My Awesome High Seas Adventure
by Poppikachu
Summary: A story I wrote that makes no sense.


THIS STORY IS FAIL AND IT SHOULD BE FAIL. I DID IT FOR EMMA AND ONLY EMMA. BUT SHE FORCED ME TO PUBLISH IT. WAH.

Okay, sorry for the caps. But seriously, this story doesn't make any sense, so be warned. It contains:

Prussia, and eventually America x England. Spain also makes an appearance in a chapter I haven't written yet. So, yeah. You've been warned. Despite what the beginning might seem, this it NOT a Hetalia-One Piece crossover. IT IS NOT. Thank you.

" There once was a man named Gold Roger, who was king of the pirates. He had fame, power, and wealth, beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, these were the final words he said:

My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own- In one piece.

Ever since, pirates from all over the world set sail for the Grand Line, searching for one piece. The treasure that will make their dreams come true.

YO YA YO YA YO

DREAMIN'

DON'T GIVE IT UP ENGLAND

DREAMIN'

DON'T GIVE IT UP PRUSSIA

DREAMIN'

DON'T GIVE IT UP SPAIN

DREAMIN'

DON'T GIVE IT UP AMERICA

DREAMIN' DON'T GIVE IT UP GIVE IT UP GIVE IT UP GIVE IT NO "

As Prussia recited the ancient legend to himself, the rest of his crew mates stood dumbfounded watching him.

"Is Captain Prussia feeling okay today?" One asked to the other, as they whispered to his side. "He's talking to himself and babbling nonsense. Also, he's singing some really corny song."

Slowly, the other one took a few cautious steps to their white haired captain. Meekly he stood in front of him. "Captain Prussia... What the hell are you talking about?"

Prussia turned his gaze to his crew mate. "I am looking for the one piece! Where is one piece!"

The crew mate paled and remained silent.

You see, Prussia was the captain of one of the finest pirate boats that had ever sailed the seas in centuries. He had a loyal, fierce crew, and they did whatever they want without anyone interfering. They stole whoever's booties they came across, and many vital regions were invaded. No pirate crew was as awesome as they were.

Today, the seas were a bit more rough than usual, and not a single cloud was to be found in the sky. For land lubbers, this was fair weather. But for pirates and other seamen, it held a very foreboding feeling behind it. "Clear skies like this mean a storm is coming." And as if on cue, the sky darkened with heavy thunderclouds, and the waves of the sea rose to forty feet, or possibly even higher. The large ship and its crew on board were caught unaware, as they scrambled to keep it and themselves protected. "Lower the sails! Tie everything down then get below deck!" It was hard to hear Captain Prussia's orders over the crashing of the waves and lightning as it streaked across the sky. It was a frenzy unlike they had ever experienced before. Prussia himself was trying to steer the ship to the edge of the storm, but no matter which way he turned, it only grew worse.

"There's no end to it!" He growled in frustration, turning the wheel in yet another direction, just as another huge wave crashed over his ship. Crew mates were washed around with it, but luckily no one had been thrown off the ship yet. And then, out of the corner of his eye, a monster of a wave. It rose as if from nowhere, slowly coming their way like a homing target on their ship. The crew saw of this and quickly grabbed onto whatever they could hold to anchor themselves. The captain himself wrapped his arms around the wheel as the wave landed on top of them like a huge, watery hammer.

It didn't take much force to knock the albino off of his feet. He was swept up in the current. He slammed into a few barrels, and then was flipped over the wall of the ship. The ropes that had been holding the barrels down were cut loose and followed after him. Resurfacing at the top, Prussia was gasping for air. His body was in pain from the force of the impact, making it difficult to move in the foamy surf. A grabbed onto a nearby floating barrel, which was able to at least give him enough buoyancy to stay on the top of the waves as he was rocked back and forth. His ship, his crew, was so close to him, but they could not hear his voice from where he was. Each time he cried out to be rescued, the thunder crashed and drowned out his voice, as if on purpose. Within just a few minutes, the crashing waves had pulled him too far away from his ship to stand a chance of being rescued.

Captain Prussia was now lost at sea.

FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. LIKE HOW I WENT FROM FUNNY TO TOTALLY SERIOUS? YEAH. THAT'S HOW I ROLL.

No, but seriously. There's till two more chapters to this story so far, so even if you guys hate it, I'll still publish it. Sorry for mucking up your website with my crack story, guys!


End file.
